Futari no Monogram
|font color = white |track color = #D3BFDB |CD name = Idol Song: Mikaze Ai |previous = A.I |next = A.I (off vocal) |current track = Futari no MONOGRAM 二人のモノグラム }} |font color = white |name = アイドルソング 美風 藍 二人のモノグラム |image = |kanji name = 二人のモノグラム |romaji name = Futari no MONOGRAM |translation = Monogram of Two |type = Idol Song |artist = Mikaze Ai (Aoi Shouta) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei }} The second track from the CD [[Idol Song: Mikaze Ai|'Idol Song: Mikaze Ai']], sung by [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], who is voiced by ''Aoi Shouta''. Lyrics English = A monogram becoming one in two, What kind is our form? Though it seems foolish, such a childish thing Somehow, it’s what we always draw Tied to my theoretical heart Is an extremely difficult paradox I didn’t understand my former self, But now, I feel like I understand now The future burst forth the instant our eyes met Speeding straight to the heavens, That’s what I’ll aim at forever Shall we make our overlapping dreams be as one? I’ll take you there I swear on my life, to wherever it may be The confidence to make everything we wish for come true, I have it, so I swear to you I’ll teach you like a gentle kiss I want to embrace it softly, This twilight dream If there’s anything you don’t understand, No matter what it is, I’ll instruct you Searching for the unknown piece to the puzzle, I want to apply it in your heart I don’t want you to think of me like a child Rather than be protected, I want to protect Consider the opposite, with love’s timing, Isn’t it the sooner the better? The world we’ve spun stretches far and wide That is a beautiful harmony See, the future is waiting The appearance I haven’t shown anyone, If it’s to you, I swear on my life, I show it to you This monophonic world is now Changing colors like a song I probably need you Grasped in my hands, Yes, this strength Just love you, just love you Can you hear it? My love song Shall we make our overlapping dreams be as one? I’ll take you there I swear on my life, to wherever it may be The confidence to make everything we wish for come true, I have it, so I swear to you I’ll teach you like a gentle kiss I want to embrace it softly, This twilight dreamRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = futatsu de hitotsu ni naru MONOGURAMU BOKUra no katachi wa donna darou? BAKA rashii kedo sonna youchi na koto nazeka itsumo egaite shimau rironjou kokoro no tsunagari to wa totemo muzukashii PARADOKKUSU mukashi no jibun ja wakaranakatta dakedo ima wa wakaru ki ga suru mitsumeatta shunkan hajiketa Future kasoku shiteku massugu sora he to itsumade demo mezasou yume wo kasane hitotsu ni shiyou ka? tsurete yuku yo I Swear On My Life doko he datte nozomu subete kanaeru jishin ga aru kara chikaerunda yasashii KISU no youni oshieru yo sotto dakishimetai Twilight Dream wakaranai nanika ga aru no naraba kyouiku shite ageru donna koto mo michi naru PAZURU no PIISU wo sagashi kimi no mune ni atehametai kodomo da to wa omowaretaku wa nai mamorareru yori mamoritainda gyaku ni towasete yo ai no TAIMINGU hayakya hayai hodo iin janai? tsumugiatta sekai wa hirogatte yuku sore wa totemo kirei na HAAMONII mirai ga hora matteiru dare ni mo zettai misenai sugata o kimi ni naraba I Swear On My Life miserareru MONORARU datta kono sekai ga ima uta no youni irodzuku kimi wa tabun BOKU ga hitsuyou sa kono te wo tsukande sou tsuyoku Just Love You, Just Love You kikoeru deshou? My Love Song yume wo kasane hitotsu ni shiyou ka? tsurete yuku yo I Swear On My Life doko he datte nozomu subete kanaeru jishin ga aru kara chikaerunda yasashii KISU no youni oshieru yo sotto dakishimetai Twilight Dream |-| Kanji = 二つで一つになるモノグラム ボクらの形はどんなだろう？ バカらしいけどそんな幼稚なこと 何故かいつも描いてしまう 理論上心の繋がりとは とても難しいパラドックス 昔の自分じゃわからなかった だけど今はわかる気がする 見つめ合った瞬間はじけたFuture 加速してくまっすぐ空へと いつまででも目指そう 夢を重ね一つにしようか？ 連れてゆくよ I swear on my life どこへだって 望むすべて叶える自信が あるから誓えるんだ 優しいキスのように教えるよ そっと抱きしめたい Twilight dream わからない何かがあるのならば 教育してあげるどんなことも 未知なるパズルのピースを探し 君の胸に当てはめたい 子供だとは思われたくはない 守られるより守りたいんだ 逆に問わせてよ愛のタイミング 早きゃ早いほどいいんじゃない？ 紡ぎ合った世界は広がってゆく それはとても綺麗なハーモニー 未来がほら待っている 誰にも絶対見せない姿を 君にならば I swear on my life 見せられる モノラルだったこの世界が今 歌のように色づく 君はたぶんボクが必要さ この手を掴んで そう強く Just love you, just love you 聴こえるでしょう？ My love song 夢を重ね一つにしようか？ 連れてゆくよ I swear on my life どこへだって 望むすべて叶える自信が あるから誓えるんだ 優しいキスのように教えるよ そっと抱きしめたい Twilight dream歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Futari no MONOGRAM |file link = }} |track name = Futari no MONOGRAM (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Mikaze Ai's B route in the game All Star After Secret. Player References Navigation |tint1 = #BE9EC9}} Category:Idol Song: Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)